


Chief Piggum's Amazing Cop Sex Roleplay | Wiggum X Reader

by CannedTins



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: F/M, NSFW, chief wiggum sex times, cop kink, oHHH NOOO, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannedTins/pseuds/CannedTins
Summary: you have a cop kink and also you find chief clancy wiggum irresistibly hot for some reason (this is a joke)





	Chief Piggum's Amazing Cop Sex Roleplay | Wiggum X Reader

**Author's Note:**

> all cops are bangin'

You heard a knock, expecting Tom Brady or whomever. Instead you were faced with the amazingly spherical blue spectactle that was Springfield police chief, Clancy Wiggum.

He snorted like a pig and turned his cap upwards, "Ya know why I'm here, milady?"

You tried to hide your metaphorical boner, "N-no?"

The fat chief pulled out a notepad and started listing out your crimes, "You've been avoiding your bills like crazy for the past few months. And talk about tax evasion! 

You're a very naughty woman, miss."

You didn't even realize, to be honest. You were too focused on watching soap operas about the police. Oh yeah, you have a cop kink. One as big as Chief Wiggum  
after a late-night binge at Krusty Burger.

"Oh my, I'm sorry! I'll go right away to court to fix it, you don't have to arrest me or anything---"

Wiggum shushed you, "It's fine, lady, it's not like you killed someone famous or anything. Believe me, it's so damn common I wouldn't bother to come here. Lou  
promised me extra donuts."

"I can be your donuts," you said right out of nowhere, and the chief's piggish face turned red.

"What are you trying to get at, ma'am? I'm a married man!"

You bit your lip, "That's okay, it'll just be one night."

"But I can't cheat on the person I love! I don't even know you! What will Ralphie think?!"

"No one has to know, you know."

Wiggum fumbled over this. On one hand he couldn't just betray his wife all of a sudden, but on the other, sex was pretty hard to have with her, plus Ralph constantly  
tried peeking into the room and would tell strangers that they had sex. An one-night stand surely wouldn't hurt...

**Author's Note:**

> sex later  
> don't fuck the cop, guys, its not fun.


End file.
